disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Just Can't Wait to Be King
"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" is a song from The Lion King. It is performed near the beginning of the film by a young Simba and Nala to distract Zazu, as well as to enunciate Simba's desires to become king. It is a large contrast from the film's non-musical segments, as emphasized by the number's usage of lively colors and sounds. Also, the animals and backgrounds are notably more surreal as opposed to how they looked during "Circle of Life". The song was composed by Tim Rice (lyrics) and Elton John (music). It was performed by Jason Weaver, Rowan Atkinson, Laura Williams, and the chorus. In the original Broadway cast recording of The Lion King, it is performed by Scott Irby-Ranniar, Kajuana Shuford, and Geoff Hoyle. Elton John himself also recorded his own version of the song for the film's soundtrack. It also appears in DisneyToon's 2004 direct-to-video midquel The Lion King 1½. Timon and Pumbaa are disturbed by some noise from outside of their home, which is actually Simba, Nala, and the animals singing this musical number. Timon becomes angry and hits the leg of an elephant supporting the tower of animals. The elephant jumps in surprise, causing the tower to collapse, explaining why it collapses on Zazu in the original film and Pumbaa then realizes what Timon has done and pulls him out of the way. Timon and Pumbaa's home is ruined by this event. Oddly, this film establishes that the events of the song happened, when the original film implied that the events of that sequence didn't in the aftermath of the song. Lyrics Movie Version= Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies, beware Zazu: (spoken) Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little... hair Simba: I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR! Zazu: (spoken) Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Zazu: (spoken) You've rather a long way to go, young master If you think... Simba: No one saying, "Do this" Zazu: (spoken) Now when I said that, I-- Nala: No one saying, "Be there" Zazu: (spoken) What I meant was-- Simba: No one saying, "Stop that" Zazu: Look, what you don't realize-- Simba and Nala: No one saying, "See here" Zazu: (spoken) Now see here! Simba: Free to run around all day Zazu: (spoken) Well, that's definitely out-- Simba: Free to do it all my way! Instrumental Zazu: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart Simba: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa! I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! bridge Simba: Everybody look left Everybody look right Everywhere you look I'm... Standing in the spotlight Zazu: (spoken) Not yet! Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Simba and Chorus: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait... To be king! |-|Broadway Version= Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies, beware Zazu: (spoken) Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair Simba: I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR! Zazu: (spoken) Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Zazu: (spoken) You've rather a long way to go, young master If you think... Simba: No one saying, "Do this" Zazu: (spoken) Now when I said that, I-- Nala: No one saying, "Be there" Zazu: (spoken) What I meant was-- Simba: No one saying, "Stop that!" Zazu: (spoken) Look, what you don't realize-- Simba and Nala: No one saying, "See here!" Zazu: (spoken) Now see here! Simba: Free to run around all day Zazu: (spoken) Well, that's definitely out Simba: Free to do it all my way Zazu: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart to heart Nala: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa! I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king Everybody look left Nala: Everybody look right Simba: Everywhere you look I'm Simba and Nala: Standin' in the spotlight! Zazu: (spoken) Not yet! Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king Nala: Oh, he just can't wait to be king Simba: Oh, I just can't wait... Nala: Just can't wait Chorus: To be king! |-|Elton John's Version= Way behind the water hole A little down the line The jungle and the plains and peaks Are scheduled to be mine I'm gonna be the ruler Of most everything around From the grandest of the mountains To the humble common ground My reign will be a super awesome thing Oh, I just can't wait to be king I'm gonna be a noble king And scrupulously fair I only need a little time Perhaps a little hair I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar The fauna and the flora gonna swing Oh, I just can't wait to be king No one saying do this No one saying be there No one saying stop that No one saying see here Free to run around all day I'll be free to do it my way No one saying do this No one saying be there No one saying stop that No one saying see here Free to run around all day Free to do it my way The time has come as someone said To talk of many things May be true But I would rather stick to talking kings It's easy to be royal If you're already leonine It isn't just my right Even my left will be divine The monarchy is waiting to go zing Oh, I just can't wait to be king Oh, I just can't wait to be king (Repeat until fade) Gallery Trivia *As of the IMAX re-issue, different crocodile animation is used, though the original crocodile animation is still featured in the Disney Sing Along Songs version of the song and in Disney parks shows like Disney Dreams!. *This song is also performed in Disney on Ice: Passport to Adventure and Disney Jungle Adventures On Ice, with Rafiki performing Zazu's lines. Cover Versions * The song was performed live by the ska/funk band Suburban Legends, most often when performing at Disneyland's Tomorrowland Terrace, but occasionally while on tour as well. Vincent Walker sings the part of Simba, while Brian Klemm sings the part of Zazu. The song appears on their 2012 album, Day Job. * Pop star Aaron Carter remixed the song on DisneyMania. * Allstar Weekend remade the song for DisneyMania 7. * The Brazilian musical group "Exaltasamba" recorded a Portuguese version of "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" (O que eu quero mais é ser rei, roughly translated as "What I want most is to be king") in a samba style to the CD Disney Adventures in Samba. * Brian Wilson covered the song for his album In the Key of Disney. * La Década covered this song for "La Década: DisneyMania" (the song has the same lyrics as the movie) * Popcorn Band with Chelsey Marks from The International Children's Concert of 2013 did a version on television of the song, with children. * The song was covered by a spoof of the former King of Spain (portrayed by José Mota) with different lyrics (Yo no quiero ser Rey Borbón, or translated "I don't want be Borbon King") in the Spanish TV movie Un País de Cuento. Other Versions External Links * Category:Songs Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Silly songs Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Disney Crossy Road songs